


study session

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's barely passing math and Rei offers to help. Things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study session

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my old tumblr.

Nagisa Hazuki, first year student and failing math horrible. He takes notes somewhat diligently (though he slacks off more often than not) and crams for each one of his algebra tests the night before. On test day, Nagisa wakes up with dark circles under his eyes and a dead look in his eyes. His hair is disheveled, his shirt not tucked in, and his bag half closed.

The bell rings and Nagisa enters the classroom five minutes later. Rei glances in his direction every five seconds before going back to his test.

The blond writes and erases and writes and erases. He repeated this process so many times that the paper began to tear. The clock ticks.

“You have ten more minutes,” the teacher announces.

Eyes widening, Nagisa hurriedly scribbles down answers making them up as he goes. Time’s up. He passes his test up. Everyone packs their things, ready to leave. Nagisa stays, his head rested in his arms. His breathing, even. Rei, quietly, goes up to him. His hand reaches out and then stills for a moment, uncertainty in his eyes. Nagisa’s body trembles a bit. Rei’s hand reaches out again, at a faster pace. He pats the blond on his back, gently.

“You’ll do better next time.”

Nagisa shakes off the taller boy’s hand. His muffled “go away” somehow makes it to Rei’s ears. Instead of leaving the boy alone, Rei reaches out his hand again and pats the blond’s hair. His fingers weave through blond locks, soft and smooth. His fingers run through it easily. A low purr rumbles from Nagisa’s throat. Rei doesn’t stop his fingers.

Nagisa moves his head to the side. Rei stops and steps back, giving the boy more space. He waits patiently until Nagisa lifts his head. His eyes are rimmed with red, still watery. His cheeks are stained with dry tears.

Mouth lined downward, he finally opens hi mouth to speak. “I’m failing. I don’t wanna fail! I have to pass so I can be with you next year!

“If I don’t…if I don’t pass the next test…I’ll have to repeat the year. I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna!”

Rei pushes up his glasses. A slight blush appears in his face. He swallows the lump in his throat. The room feels hotter, as if the temperature went up ten degrees. Stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, head tilted down, he lifts his eyes to look at Nagisa.

“You…can come over my place and I’ll help you study…” he mumbles.

Nagisa’s eyes light up. Tiny little stars look like they’re shining from his eyes. Gone with the red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. A wide grin replaces his frown and he leaps into the air and crashes into Rei, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and squeezing him tightly. Rei coughs, pulling at Nagisa’s arms, and blushing profusely.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rei-chan! You’re a lifesaver.” He lets go of Rei’s waist. His hands make their way straight to his hands and he grasps the other’s hands tightly. “Come on, let’s go!”

“G-go? Now?!”

Nagisa turns to face his boyfriend. Hands on hips, lower lip pouted. “You promised. Are you going back on your promise now?” His eyes get teary as the last word leaves his mouth.

Rei gulps and shakes his head profusely. “N-no, I just didn’t expect us to go now.”

Nagisa huffs. “Well, I  _am_ failing and I  _suck_ at math so I need help  _right away_. Hmph, and you’re the smart one?”

Nagisa hops out of the classroom. Rei, not yet recovered from the initial shock, stands still. His hand fumbles as it pushes hi glasses up the bridge of his nose. A second later, a blond head pokes into the room through the door. He tells Rei to hurry up before skipping down the halls to the stairs.

Rei sucks in a deep breath of air, exhales, and runs after Nagisa, pleading with him to slow down, which Nagisa dutifully ignores. Instead, he speeds up much to Rei’s displeasure. Once he steps outside, Nagisa is there waiting for him at the entrance. With the blond shouting “hurry up, Rei!” every five seconds, Rei has no choice but to speed up (something he desperately wants to stall). He was dragging his feet, moving in small steps, but Nagisa’s impatience forced him to walk at a faster pace.

Once he reaches Nagisa, the blond grabs a hold of Rei’s arm and clings to it happily. He’s a cheery, giggly ball of happy knowing that he can finally go to Rei’s house for the first time ever since they met. Rei, though it was his suggestion, gulps. His room is messy, his most private items aren’t hidden away, and his boyfriend’s about to see it for the first time. He scolds himself mentally for not thinking this over.

He’s so caught up in what will happen that he doesn’t realize that they have all ready reached his house. Nagisa tugs his arm, alerting him.

“Yay! To Rei-chan’s house! To Rei-chan’s room! I can’t wait!”

“We’re going to study! We’re not here to have fun,” Rei says, shoulders tense, lips in turned downwards.

“Who says studying can’t be fun?” Nagisa shrugs. He opens the gate, runs up the stairs, and waits for Rei to open the door.

“You. You said studying’s not fun,” Rei mutters under his breath before walking up the stairs and unlocking his door.

Nagisa hurriedly takes off his shoes and peeks into every room he can find on the floor. Rei sighs; he’s sure he’s in for a long day. He motions for Nagisa to come with him upstairs, which the other boy eagerly does. He’s nearly bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing Rei’s room. Rei has one hand on his doorknob. He tightens his grip and slowly turns it to reveal his room to Nagisa.

The blond pushes him out of the way and hops into Rei’s room. It’s…exactly how Nagisa had pictured it. A bed neatly down with a desk next to it, dusted with books piled on tidily. Before Nagisa can explore all of Rei’s room, the taller boy grabs him by his shirt and pulls him back.

“You’re here to study, not mess around. Come on, take out your notes and homework.”

Nagisa’s shoulders slump and he sighs dejectedly. Of course party pooper Rei had to ruin his fun. Nagisa plops down onto the carpeted floor, unzips his bag, and carelessly tosses out papers. Rei sits down next to him and takes the discarded papers and files them neatly before Nagisa.

“Okay, where are your notes?” Rei asks.

“Here.”

Rei takes his notes and skims through it. Some parts were detailed while others…well, he didn’t take down notes for most of the lessons. Rei sighs. No wonder he’s failing. He doesn’t take notes and sleeps in class.

“Nagisa, you should take bett—”

Nagisa isn’t listening to him. He had gotten up when Rei was looking over his notes. The blond had open his closet door and is now looking in it. He shuffles around Rei’s clothes, squats down to find any hidden treasure. To his surprise, he found a body pillow. And not just any old body pillow. Said body pillow has a giant penguin on it.

“Oooohhhh, I didn’t know you like penguins so much, Rei-chan! If I knew that I would’ve gotten you something penguin related for your birthday.”

Rei scrambles to get up and snatches the body pillow out of Nagisa’s hands. “Th—It’s not what you think! Some friends of mine on the track team gave me that as a joke!” He pulls Nagisa out of his closet and stuffs the body pillow away.

“As I was saying, you need to take better notes. And do—”

“What are you doing?!”

Nagisa, bored with what Rei was saying, goes off to check out the rest of Rei’s room. He opens all of Rei’s drawers and digs through them like a scavenger.

“Oh, what’s this?” Nagisa holds up a pair of boxers with penguins on them. “You do have a thing for penguins, Rei-chan!”

Rei quickly snatches the boxers out of his hands and stuffs them back in his drawers. “N—no! It’s not what you think! My mom bought that for me after she found your penguin speedo in my dirty laundry.” He pauses before adding, “And I do not have a thing for penguins!”

This goes one for about half an hour until Rei’s mom comes home. She invites Nagisa to stay for dinner which he happily says yes to. Rei does not like dinner (at least this one). His mother and his boyfriend are getting along too well. They share embarrassing stories about him and he feels his face getting hot. He might just die from overheating and embarrassment. Dinner ends (thank goodness) and he sees Nagisa out.

“Sorry I didn’t help you study for the test.”

Nagisa grins. “It’s all right! There’s always next time. Besides, I failed that test on purpose so you’d invite me to your house to study. And it worked!” He runs down the steps. “Bye, Rei-chan! See you tomorrow!”

“NAGISAAAAAAAAAA!”


End file.
